(Subject to Change)
by SnickleFritz
Summary: The plot is gradually unfolding, but you have to read and find out how good it is.
1. Summer Holidays

Well this is my 3rd official Fanfic. My first one ("Time is Precious") had a lot of chapters, but they were all short. Then my other one was just a fun one (which was also short). I plan on making this one a little longer, and hopefully better. It won't be as sad as "Time is Precious", or probably as strange as "The Night of the Drunken Gryffindor Boobs". It will only have the characters from the book (no OC's). I haven't thought of a title yet, but I am working on it. I hope that you will all like it. ^__^ Oh yeah, this also won't have any slash stuff.  
  
Ch.1- Summer Holidays  
  
Harry sat on his bed at the Dursley's house. He was miserable, as usual. He had another week before school started again. He couldn't wait, because he was going to the Weasley's house tomorrow. Hermione wouldn't be there, which didn't upset him very badly (because she and Ron would fight constantly).  
  
"Harry! Get down here now!" It was Aunt Petunia. Harry walked slowly down the stairs, because he knew that she probably wanted him to do more work. He had already mowed the lawn, weeded the flowerbeds, mopped the kitchen, and so on. He had only just gotten in his room, and just to have a break.  
  
He finally found her in the kitchen. "You missed a spot on the floor." Harry looked at her in disbelief. He looked at the floor. How could she have seen that? It was so small that Harry didn't see it until she pointed it out. "Well clean it up."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He grabbed the mop from the pantry, and cleaned it up.  
  
"You should do a better job next time." She gave his a hateful look. "You don't show any appreciation for what we have done for you. You ungrateful child..."  
  
Harry was hardly a child. He was 15. He was a teenager. He was taller than she was. Harry just stood there and nodded, acting like he was listening, but his mind was on other things. Eventually Aunt Petunia was through ranting. Harry put up the mop, and was about to return to his room. "Set the dinner table."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. He got the plates, napkins, silverware, and cups. He placed them on the table, and was about to go to his room again. "Dinner is ready!" She yelled that to get Dudley and Uncle Vernon's attention. Dudley came running (or waddling rather). He sat down and was licking his lips. Uncle Vernon came in and sat down. He gave an disapproving look at Harry. "What has this lazy good-for-nothing boy done today?" He spat out the word boy as if it was a curse word.  
  
Aunt Petunia walked to the table carrying a plate of pork chops. "Well I made him mow the lawn, weed the flowerbeds, and mop the kitchen. But he didn't do a good job. He missed a spot in the kitchen." She placed the smallest and most burnt piece on Harry's plate. She gave Dudley two, Uncle Vernon a very large one, and herself a fairly decent sized one.  
  
"Slacking off are we?" He then started mumbling things under his breath. Things that weren't very nice about Harry. Aunt Petunia began to dip out the mashed potatoes. "What did you do today son?" Aunt Petunia handed Harry what was left over, which was a spoon full.  
  
"Well I played video games, watched TV, ummm... Oh yeah my computer's broken."  
  
"How did it break?"  
  
"I threw it on the floor."  
  
Harry then tuned out the rest of that conversation. He began to pick at his pork chop. Just one more day he thought to himself. Don't say anything, just one more day. He ate what he could and put his plate in the sink. He was walking towards the stairs. "Where are you going? You haven't cleaned the dishes." Harry swore under his breath, and went into the kitchen. He began to wash them. Aunt Petunia was in the living room with Uncle Vernon watching the news. Dudley was in his room, doing God knows what.  
  
He looked out the window as he dried the dishes. By this time tomorrow he would be away from here. Actually at this time tomorrow he would be eating a huge meal. Delicious food, that wasn't burnt and that he could eat as much as he wanted.  
  
He would be leaving in the morning that was so that Uncle Vernon didn't have to worry about people seeing them. They would go by Floo Powder, but only Mr. Weasley would be coming (because of the trouble that had happened the last time). They had already taken out the electric fire-thing in the fireplace. Aunt Petunia had put a tarp on the floor, because she didn't want soot all over her floor). Harry's trunk was packed and by the fireplace.  
  
He put the dishes away, and finally headed up the stairs. He went and took a shower. He went to his room, and got dressed. He sat on his bed and dried his hair. He was so tired. He fed Hedwig a piece of bread that he had stolen from the kitchen. She began to hoot her thanks. "Make that damn bird be quiet!" Hedwig then stopped hooting, and ate the bread.  
  
Harry walked to his bed, and pulled back the covers. He lay down and turned off his lamp. He fell asleep fast.  
  
Aunt Petunia came into his room early in the morning. "Get up! Hurry! Get ready! I want to gone when he gets here." Harry sat up and started to yawn. "What are you waiting for? Get up!" She left his room. He stood up and stretched, and he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He hurriedly made his bed, and ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth (and tried to brush his hair, but that didn't do any good). He then did whatever else he needed to do in there. He hurried to his room, and got dressed. He grabbed Hedwig's cage, and walked carefully down the stairs. He was too excited to eat, and Aunt Petunia didn't fix him anything. He sat by the fireplace waiting.  
  
He waited about 5 minutes, and then there was a loud noise. Someone started to cough. It was Mr. Weasley. "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"It's nice to see you too." Mr. Weasley smiled at him, and that was the kindest face he had seen in months. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes sir. Here is all my stuff." Mr. Weasley grabbed his trunk.  
  
"Well let's go. Do they want to tell you goodbye?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay you know how to do this, right?" Harry nodded his head. "I will go first." Mr. Weasley stepped into that fireplace, "The Burrow." And he was gone. Harry waited about thirty seconds and decided it was time to go.  
  
He stepped into the fireplace (just as Mr. Weasley had done), "The Burrow." And Harry was gone. Gone from the Dursley's and he wouldn't have to see them for a long time.  
  
He landed in the crowded kitchen that he had come to love. Waiting for him there was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George. He was greeted by a tight hug from Mrs. Weasley. "Have they been feeding you?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He felt like he was finally home.  
  
Note- I know that this was really short but it was only the introductory chapter. I hope that you liked it. Please tell me what you think. ^__^ 


	2. Fun and Games

Ch.2-Fun and Games  
  
Mrs. Weasley cooked a huge breakfast. There were eggs (scrambled, fried, poached, etc.), bacon, porridge, toast, ham, sausage, pancakes, muffins, and orange juice (or milk and coffee). She placed it all on the table. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, and the smell was terrific. Sitting all around the table were Weasleys with watering mouths, just waiting for their mother to say it was time to eat.  
  
When Mrs. Weasley had taken her seat it was time. They all dug in. Harry reached in and grabbed the plate of bacon, and he got 2 pieces. He handed the plate to Ron, but George grabbed it from Ron. Ron yelled a few unkind words at George, and Mrs. Weasley stood up and shouted, "Stop!!" Everyone looked at her. "All right then, we are going to do this in an orderly fashion. George put down that bacon. Now you may, one at a time, get what you want. And since Harry is our guest he may go first." Mrs. Weasley sat down, and everyone turned to Harry.  
  
He slowly reached for the pancakes. He got 3 of those, and asked Fred to pass the sausage. He finally got all that he wanted, and then Mrs. Weasley said that they could get what they wanted know. Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ron would grab for something and right before he had it someone else would grab it.  
  
They ate their breakfast in loud conversations. They consisted of Quidditch, going back to school, and the things they would need for school (that conversation went on completely between Ginny and Mrs. Weasley). Slowly they all became full. Harry leaned back in his chair. "I can't eat another bite." He then sighed heavily.  
  
Everyone started to laugh. Harry started to laugh, but he felt like he would throw up if he tried. Mr. Weasley looked at the clock. "Oh my! I have to go to work. Goodbye kids." They mumbled their good-byes. He walked over to where Mrs. Weasley was sitting and kissed her. "Yuck!" "Gross!" (That of course was the twins.) He then apparrated away.  
  
Mrs. Weasley started to whisk the dishes to the sink. They then started to clean themselves. Ginny offered to help, but her mother said that it wasn't necessary. Ginny then went to her room. Fred and George went outside to "test" out their new inventions (that their mother didn't know about). Ron and Harry decided to go test out Harry broom, just to see that it still worked properly.  
  
They went and got it from Ron's room. They started down the stairs again, and Ginny walked out of her room as they were going by.  
  
"Hi Ginny," Harry said.  
  
  
  
Ginny started to blush, "Hey Harry." She got an odd look on her face. "Where are you going?"  
  
  
  
"To fly his broom," Ron interrupted. Ginny glared at him.  
  
  
  
"Would you like to come?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
Ginny shook her head, "No, I don't like to fly that much. Thanks for asking." She then walked back into her room.  
  
Ron shot a questioning look at Harry. "Were you making a move on my sister?"  
  
Harry started to laugh. "Making a move? You have got to be kidding me. With you right here? Do you think that I am that stupid? Give me a little credit."  
  
"Well were you?"  
  
"NO! Come on, let's go. Sometimes you can be really ridiculous Ron. I was just being nice."  
  
"Yeah I know, just don't get any funny ideas." Harry started to laugh again.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
They walked outside, and something hit Ron in the head. "What in the..."  
  
"Ron you better not let mum hear you." They turned and saw the twins laughing hysterically. They were holding little orange balls.  
  
"What are those?" Harry asked. Fred looked at George, and then George looked at Ron. The twins then looked at each other, and had an evil smile.  
  
"We thought you would never ask." Fred threw one at Ron, and it exploded into an orange burst. One second later and Ron was completely orange. They erupted in laughter, and the only who wasn't laughing was Ron (because he didn't think that it was funny).  
  
"You had better have a way to turn me back!"  
  
"Relax Ron! George do you know how to turn him back?"  
  
"I thought you knew how to do that." He said with the most earnest face.  
  
"This isn't funny! Change me back now!"  
  
"Okay, don't get your panties in a twist. Pigment Repairo!" And Ron was normal again, and he had a rather hateful look on his face.  
  
"That was amazing! How did you do that?"  
  
"Well these are what we call Oddballs. We designed them at the beginning of the holidays. We have many different colors, but we haven't work out all the kinks. Some of the colors don't come off completely. It's not always pretty."  
  
"Ron I must say, that orange skin really does clash with your hair. I don't think that orange is really your color." They all laughed, with the exception of Ron.  
  
"Are we going to fly or what?"  
  
"Oh so you're going flying. Can we join you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure..."  
  
Ron cut him off, "No!"  
  
"Ron shut your bloody mouth. We'll go grab our brooms. Be right back." They headed back towards the house, and Harry flew a few feet in the air.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm just going to see how rusty I am."  
  
He pulled up into the air about 20 feet. He did a loop-de-loop, and then he dived at the ground (but pulled up just in time), and then proceeded to fly towards a clump of nearby trees. He zigzagged his way safely through them. He was going very fast and headed towards Ron, and landed in front of him.  
  
"Bloody brilliant! That was amazing. You aren't rusty at all. I can't believe that you haven't practiced all summer! That is unbelievable!"  
  
"Ron, calm down. Here would you like to have a go?" Ron stared at the broom that Harry was holding out towards him.  
  
"Of course!" He grabbed the broom, and climbed aboard. He flew a few feet in the air. "I think that I am a little more rusty than you." He chuckled a little.  
  
"Just be careful, don't try anything stupid."  
  
"Don't worry." He flew a little higher in the air, and looked around. He flew towards the house, and flew towards the top. "I forgot something." He flew to his window and went inside. He came back out with his own broom. He landed back in front of Harry. "Sorry, here you go. I know that I say I hate my broom, but I feel like I have more control on it. But thanks for letting me use it."  
  
"I understand, and you're welcome." Fred and George then came out and joined them.  
  
"When did you get your broom? I didn't see you at the house."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
They grabbed a few apples from a nearby tree, and started a game on their brooms throwing them at one another. Eventually they ran out of apples, and they were all feeling a little sore. That wasn't the best game they had ever invented.  
  
They then went in for lunch. Mrs. Weasley had made ham sandwiches with the left over ham from breakfast. They ate faster than they had at breakfast, because they were full of energy. Once they had finished they decided to go and test out some other Weasley inventions.  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
I wish that Hermione would have come. I have no one to do anything with. I am so bored.  
  
I can't believe that I still act like a prat in front of Harry. He must think that I am a total moron. I can't even talk to him. What is it about him? I thought that I could somehow get over this little "crush", but it is going to be harder that I thought.  
  
Authors Notes- Well I know that this story is going pretty slow, but it will pick up. I hope that you liked this chapter.  
  
Little Ray of Moonlight05- I don't really know if it will be a romance. Anything is a possibility. But I am making this up as I go (is it obvious?). Thanks for your review. e said witht he most earneHH  
  
  
  
Amo il Ragazzo- Thanks that was really nice. To answer this question: it is all up to my imagination. Probably a little romance, drama (since I like that stuff), and so on. Just look at Time is Precious. I like to mix thing together. I am so glad that you liked that story. Did you really like it? I hope so. Hurry up and update on your story! I absolutely love it! ^__^ 


	3. Diagon Alley

Author's notes- Well here is another chapter. The other 2 chapters have been about Harry and his times at the Burrow. This chapter will be about Hermione. And if that turns out to be too short then it will go back to Harry at the Burrow. Just letting you know what to expect, and what to possibly expect.  
  
Ch.3-Diagon Alley  
  
Hermione had lied. She told Ron that she and her family had gone on vacation, and so that is why she wasn't at his house now. She hadn't gone on vacation. She just didn't want to face them now. She had been feeling certain things towards a certain person that she shouldn't be. She couldn't possibly tell him, because he most certainly wouldn't feel that same way. What if everyone found out? What would they think? Would it ruin her friendships? She just could face them right now, because they had a way of prying information out of her. She couldn't risk even the slightest leak, so she lied.  
  
She received a letter from Mrs. Weasley. It basically said that she was sorry that she couldn't come (and that Ginny said hello), and asked her if she would like to come to Diagon Alley. She finally wrote her back. The usual sentiments about being disappointed that she couldn't be there, and that she would meet them at Flourish and Blotts. She sent it immediately, but later she regretted it.  
  
But she couldn't take back her word, so surely enough she went to Diagon Alley. It was three days before school started. Unbeknownst to her, her parents had made plans for her to stay the rest of the summer holidays with the Weasley's.  
  
Her parents took her to Diagon Alley, but they hated it there. So many strange things. They looked like little children in a horror house. Their eyes wide with fear and amazement. They went earlier than what they had told Mrs. Weasley, because they had to go to Gringotts.  
  
Hermione left her parents to deal with that issue. She made her way to Flourish and Blotts. At least while she was waiting she could pick out the books she needed for school (or hadn't read). She was looking at a new copy of "Bizarre Creatures" by Pig Snout, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a blond head.  
  
"Oh no," she gasped. "Please don't let it be him."  
  
As if on cue he turned and looked at her. Much to Hermione's dismay it was the him to which she referred. Draco Malfoy in all his glory was standing before her. He was giving her a look that said he was disgusted to see her. She put the book down, and was walking towards the exit when...  
  
"Hey, Mudblood! Where's Potter and Weasel?"  
  
"Hello ferret. They aren't here." Draco raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Here all alone are we?"  
  
Hermione's patience was being tested. "No, not that it is any of your business. I am here with my parents."  
  
"Testy aren't we? Isn't that sweet? Well I have wasted enough of my time with you. I have better things to do."  
  
"Sure you do, you git," Hermione mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that Mudblood?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
"Actually I said you were a git. But that's not entirely true. After all my parents raised me to be truthful, so I'll tell you what you are. You are a self-righteous pig, who depends on daddy to get you what you want. You are a prat, who can't defend himself. You may as well as be a child, because you sure do act like one. I think you get the general idea. Am I right?" She said all this in a know-it-all tone of voice, very sarcastic.  
  
Draco just stood there with a look of absolute hate. He had nothing to say, but he didn't need to. Hermione could feel the very hate radiating from his body towards her.  
  
"Good day, ferret." She said ferret with an extra spiteful tone. She was digging her own grave, and she knew it. But the look in his face was priceless. She walked out of Flourish and Blotts, and couldn't help but laugh at what she had done. 'Serves him right,' she thought to herself.  
  
Her parents were coming out of Gringotts when she reached it. "Where to first Hermione?"  
  
"How about Madame Malkins? I could use a new robe."  
  
They finished up in Madame Malkins, and then went to Flourish and Blotts. There waiting for them were the Weasleys and Harry.  
  
"How long have you been waiting?"  
  
"Not long, actually we just arrived. You will never believe who was just here... Malfoy! He was very angry. He told us to tell you that he will see you later. What is that about?"  
  
"I don't know." She was really getting into the habit of lying.  
  
They bought all that they needed, and then went in search of Fred and George. They found them in the joke shop, but on their way back to the boys got sidetracked at the Quidditch store. Hermione had to literally peel them off the window. "We have to go!"  
  
They finally made their way back to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione's parents were gone. "Mrs. Weasley, do you know where my parents are?"  
  
"Oh they made plans for you to stay with us for the last couple of days. Is that okay?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't know. Yes ma'am, it's fine." I told you she was getting in a bad habit of lying.  
  
She hadn't even seen Ginny yet. She later asked about her, and she had felt sick so she didn't come.  
  
They finally went to the Burrow. "Now Hermione, don't worry about clothes. When Arthur gets home he will get them for you."  
  
"Thank you. It isn't a problem." She left Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen to cook. She sat in the living room, because the guys were playing and Ginny was in her bedroom (sick). This was going to be a fun couple of days.  
  
Author Notes- That's the end of this chapter (apparently). What did you think? I think that the plot is beginning to unfurl. Isn't that great!  
  
Amo il Ragazzo- I can't tell you about future "possible romances", because that's like cheating. ^__^ Just kidding. There will definitely be romance, but with whom I can't say. It you have any preferences let me know, and I will be sure to take them to heart. 


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

Author's Notes- Sorry it has taken so long to update, but I have been really busy (i.e. SAT's, research paper, and just plain being lazy). Plus I have had a major case of writer's block. Anyways I wanted to thank you all for the 7 reviews! That may not be many, but I really appreciate it, so thanks! I hope that this chapter will answer a few of your questions, and that you'll like it. I must admit that it is a whole load of fluff.  
  
Ch.4-The Calm Before the Storm  
  
They spent the next couple days just hanging out. Talking about the adventures that they would experience in the coming year. Hermione was a little more remote that usual, because she was rather quiet. There was nothing that they really needed to talk about, so they didn't. They walked around outside, and she watched them fly around on their broomsticks. It was just a time of peace and relaxation.  
  
The day before they were to leave Mrs. Weasley made them all pack, just to make sure that they had everything. Ron and Harry were in Ron's room.  
  
"Ron have you noticed anything different about Hermione?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know... It's just different."  
  
"I think I know what you mean. She is being really... I don't know. I guess aloof."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that is the best way of putting it. Do you have any idea why?"  
  
Ron started to laugh. "Well Ginny did start her..." he cleared his throat," period." Harry made a really weird face.  
  
"Yuck! Don't tell me that."  
  
"Would you let me finish? Maybe that's what is happening to Hermione."  
  
"Ron, this is something that I really don't want to talk about. And anyways I don't think that that is her problem."  
  
"Well what then? Why is she not being... Hermione?"  
  
"Ron that was really corny. But I don't know. Maybe she'll be back to normal when we get to school."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Harry turned around and closed his trunk. "I do too," he whispered quietly.  
  
*  
  
Hermione was helping Ginny pack. "Hermione, could you hand me that shirt behind you?"  
  
"Sure. Here you go."  
  
"Thanks. So are you excited?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"You, Hermione Granger, guess that you are excited about going back to school. What is the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing... I just...nothing."  
  
"Hermione are you trying to lie to me? I thought you knew me better than that. You don't lie well, at all. You know that you can tell me anything, and I won't tell anyone."  
  
"I have nothing to tell." Ginny gave her a look that said, 'yeah right'. "Really. Ginny you know that if there was something I would tell you, but there isn't. Okay?"  
  
"Sure Hermione if you say so." That was the end of that conversation, and there was a moment of silence. Then they started to talk about all the trouble that Ron and Harry would get themselves into.  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore occasionally would check up on his students during the summer. As we all know he is a very intelligent and knowing man. He knew that Harry and Hermione were at the Weasley's, so decided to check up on them. He watched the different conversations unfurl. He nodded to himself. He knew what was happening. He knew what Hermione was trying desperately to keep hidden.  
  
"Well this is certainly going to be an interesting year. Thus begins the calm before the storm.  
  
Notes- Was that a dumb ending? Did that chapter make any sense? Does anyone have any suggestions? Should I continue this odd story? Please does anyone have the answers to these questions? To my revewiers: You guys are the greatest!  
  
Amo il ragazzo- Thanks for all your suggestions. And I will "play it by the keyboard." ^__^ Your last chapter was really great! So please hurry up with more!  
  
Juvenus- Thanks for your review. And I'm glad that you like it. ^__^  
  
Little Ray of Moonlight05- I'm glad that I got you interested. I hope that is chapter is satisfactory. Anyways please update, I'm dying over here (just kidding ^__^).  
  
Cleo2427- Thanks! I will check it out. ^__^ 


	5. The End of Summer

Author's Notes- I know that the last chapter was a little strange (Ashley ^__^), and you have my apologies. But in the end that chapter will make sense ( I hope). But I am afraid that this chapter is even stranger. So sorry if you don't like it, but at least it's another chapter closer to the end. Just kidding. ; )  
  
Ch.5-  
  
"Everyone get up, now!" That was what the whole Weasley household woke up to. Mrs. Weasley had overslept, and was downstairs furiously fixing breakfast.  
  
Harry got up, and stretched. Ron was still snoring, and so he took this as an opportunity to "wake" him up. He quietly retrieved his wand, and conjured up a glass of cold water. With an evil grin on his face, he slowly walked over to Ron's bed. Ron stirred a little, and Harry held his breath. Ron stopped moving, and once again Harry began to walk towards the innocent, unsuspecting, sleeping form of Ronald Weasley.  
  
Ron rolled over and was facing Harry, and he opened his eyes. Harry let out an anguished sigh. "Did you think that you would actually get me? That is very low of you to try to get me while I slept." Harry looked at the glass in his hand.  
  
"You know Ron, I believe that you're right. Trying to get you while you're asleep is very low..." He looked at Ron and had a very strange glint in his eyes.  
  
All of a sudden Harry's words clicked in Ron's head. "Wait, Harry. Please don't. Harry come on..." And then he did it. The cold water hit Ron in the face. "Harry I'm going to kill you!" Harry took off down the stairs, and Ron was just behind. They made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you boys are up." Harry got behind Mrs. Weasley (he was using her as a shield). "Harry what are you doing?" She looked at the furious face of Ron. "Ron why are you all wet?" Ron grabbed for Harry. "Ron go dry off, and leave Harry alone. Harry go get your trunk. Now!" They walked up the stairs, and Ron tripped Harry. "Stop that both of you!"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
*  
  
Hermione was getting dressed, and Ginny was brushing her hair. They heard someone running up the stairs. "Ron, please it was just a joke!" They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Guys are so stupid."  
  
"Ginny, that isn't entirely true."  
  
"Sure. Name one that isn't stupid."  
  
"I'll have to get back to you on that." They started to giggle. Then the door opened.  
  
"What are you guys laughing about?" It was Ron.  
  
"GET OUT!" They both screamed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ron, Hermione is getting dressed."  
  
"All the more reason for me to stay." He wiggled his eyebrows, and Ginny threw a pillow at him. "I was only kidding. Fine if you want me to leave I will."  
  
"We want you to leave."  
  
"Oomph! Fine." He shut the door. Then opened it again. "Do you know where Harry went?"  
  
"Up the stairs, now get out!" Ron finally did as he was told, and left. Hermione came out from her hiding spot (which was behind Ginny's bed.  
  
"That was really close. He might have seen me in this." She pointed to herself.  
  
"So. He is one of your best friends, and... nothing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said nothing. Hurry up and get ready, or we will be late." Hermione gave her a questioning look, but finished getting dressed. They dragged their trunks down the stairs, and sat down and ate breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was running around like a chicken without a head.  
  
"BOYS! Get down her now! Your breakfast is getting cold." A few seconds later there were loud crashing noises. She looked at the two girls at the table, and winked. "Works every time." They smiled at each other.  
  
Mr. Weasley took the girls trunks and put them in the car. The boys ate fast, and ran back upstairs to get their trunks. Ginny and Hermione were already sitting in the car when the boys had finally got their trunks in the car. Mr. Weasley got in the drivers seat, and Mrs. Weasley in the passenger. "Fred and George let me tell you know, I don't want to get letters from your teachers telling me that you have been causing trouble. That goes for you too Ginny and Ron." They were driving down the road pretty fast, because they were late. They pulled up to the train station. They were getting out of the car when, "Hold on. Fred and George give me any bombs, or anything of that like."  
  
"Mum what do you take us for? Do you really think that we would have those?" Fred mustered his most innocent face. Mrs. Weasley just sat there with her palm out flat.  
  
"Give them to me." They rather grudgingly pulled things out of their pockets and socks. She stuffed it all in her pockets. "All of it." They rolled their eyes. They took off their shoes, and emptied them in the seat. "Good boys. Now lets go." Ron had gotten a trolley car, and was already unloading some things from the trunk.  
  
Eventually they made their way to the barrier. They somehow they orderly made their way through it. There were only a few students still on the platform. Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione and Ron. "Be good." She kissed Ron on the cheek. "Study." She smiled sweetly at Ginny. "Make sure that you're brothers are good." They made their way onto the train, and found an empty compartment. She waved goodbye. She then turned to the twins. "Please don't kill anyone. I really don't need anymore gray hairs." They smiled at her. "We'll try our hardest." They bent down and hugged her. They got on the train too, and waved goodbye.  
  
Mrs. Weasley suddenly rolled her eyes. "What is the matter Molly?" She felt her pockets, and they were empty.  
  
"Those twins sure are devious. They took them." Mr. Weasley laughed lightly.  
  
"They would have gotten some anyhow. Give them a little slack... it is their last year."  
  
Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes. "They grow up so fast." Mr. Weasley tenderly rubbed his wife's back, and they stood there and watched as the Hogwarts Express chugged away.  
  
Author's Notes- I thought that I would make the ending (of this chapter) sappy. Oh well. Hope you like it, cause it isn't too awful... Is it? My reviewers are slacking off... tut, tut, tut. Just kidding. Tell me what you think, please. Anywho, any suggestions, ideas, or criticism are welcome. ^__^ 


	6. The Train Ride

Authors Notes- Howdy everyone! 17 reviews! That is terrific! Woohoo! I'm glad that you all like my story (especially, even though it isn't an Oliver Wood story). ^__^ I know that I am taking a really long time to update but you know we're getting into all the end-of-the-year-stuff (i.e. finals, trying to figure out my schedule, you know all the crap that has to be done). That's not a very good excuse, but it's the only one I can think of. This chapter will have Draco (because of the adamant request from Little Ray of Moonlight05).  
  
Ch.6- The Train Ride  
  
Fred and George were laughing hysterically. "I can't believe that worked!"  
  
"She'll probably send a howler... but it was worth it." They started to calm down and went to find Lee to tell him of their victory.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ron were already munching on pumpkin pasties. "There is no way that you guys are already hungry. We ate before we left the house."  
  
"Hermione I thought that you, of all people, would know us well enough by now. We are always hungry."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway this is only a snack. Would you like some?"  
  
"No thank you. I had enough for breakfast." They rolled their eyes at her.  
  
"Okay mum." She stuck her tongue out at them.  
  
"Oh that is real mature." They started laughing.  
  
Then the door to the compartment opened. They all turned with smiling faces, but they soon turned to a look of hate. "Look who I found. Have a good summer Mudblood, Weasel, and Potty? I hope not."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"What do I want? I want... let's see...for you to go to hell. Yes that is what I want Mudblood." He had the usual smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh how very clever of you Malfoy. Why don't you go away."  
  
"You think that you will get rid of me that easily?"  
  
"No but I was hoping that it would."  
  
"Well you are all truly boring, and I don't want your "mudbloodness" or poorness to rub off on me. So Mudblood I will oblige you, and leave."  
  
He turned to leave. Hermione said under her breath, "About time." And Ron said, "Prat." He heard them. He was about to shut the door, but stopped and turned around.  
  
"By the way Weasel, you better tell that idiot father of yours to watch out." And he shut the door.  
  
"What do you think that he meant by that?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know but maybe you should write and tell your dad that."  
  
"Harry and Ron! I cannot believe that you are taking Malfoy's futile threats seriously. I thought that he was stupid, but I guess that you are too."  
  
Ron looked irate. "I take offense to that Hermione Granger! What is the matter with you? I agree that Malfoy is an idiot, but that was really rude to us."  
  
"Yeah, I am truly hurt." Harry started to frown and sniff as though he was about to cry.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself... Your words can really hurt people... Like us." Harry and Ron hugged each other and started to "bawl".  
  
Hermione sat there with a confused look on her face. "You guys are really weird."  
  
"See there you go again."  
  
"You just never know when to stop, do you Hermione?"  
  
"Oh wah, wah, wah! Do I need to call the 'wahbulance'? I think this goes into the category that I mentioned earlier... You know the 'immature' category."  
  
"Does the mocking ever stop?" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry couldn't help it after the way that Ron had said that. He burst out laughing. Ron soon joined him. Hermione had been trying to hold it in, but it managed to escape in the form of a snort. This made them all laugh even harder. Their sides were hurting. When they finally stopped Ron let out a low grunt and then a belch.  
  
"That was really disgusting Ron!"  
  
"I don't think that I should have had those extra pumpkin pasties... Ughh!"  
  
They started laughing again. Ron kept on taking deep breaths because he had eaten a lot, and it is never a good idea to eat and them decide to do a lot of laughing.  
  
The time seemed to fly by, because they were having such a good time. And so in no time at all they were at the train station. At the feast nothing very eventful happened. Just the usual speech from Dumbledore, "Don't go in the Dark Forest..." The only thing that was different was that the curfew had been cut short by 30 minutes. Hermione had already told Ron and Harry that they weren't going to break the new curfew.  
  
They finally made it to their dorm rooms, and told each other goodnight.  
  
Once Harry and Ron were in their room they started to talk. "I think that Hermione is back to normal," Ron said.  
  
"I don't know. I know that we got along really well today, but that tension between her and Malfoy was really thick. Something is just not right."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes- Well that is the end of this chapter. Yay! That was really short, but at least it's done. Did you like it? I hope so. ^__^  
  
Juvenus- I am very glad that you like my non-Oliver story. ^__^  
  
Little Ray of Moonlight05- I hope that that is enough Draco to hold you over. ^_^  
  
Cleo2427- I'm glad that it made more sense. I'm also glad that you liked the water part (and the twins), cause those were my favorite parts. ^__^  
  
Amo li ragazzo- I'm glad that it made you laugh. I hope that this chapter will make you laugh too. ^__^ 


	7. Resentment

Notes- Thanks for waiting, you guys are the best. I apologize for taking so long, but I hope that the wait was worth it.  
  
Ch.7- Resentment  
  
Hermione was up the next morning with the sun. She had already showered and dressed by the time Harry and Ron woke up.  
  
Ron walked down to the common room, and saw Hermione. She was sitting on one of the couches, and he walked over and stood by her. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I'm not up early it's just that you woke up late."  
  
Harry was now standing on the stairs. "Hermione it's not late. We even have enough time to go to breakfast."  
  
"Well I have been waiting for over 30 minutes."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to wait. You could have gone without us."  
  
"I wanted to wait..." Hermione stood up.  
  
Ron cut her off, "If you wanted to wait then stop nagging us."  
  
Harry took this as an opportunity to make a joke. "You two sound like an old married couple." He started to laugh, but they didn't. They turned and glared at Harry.  
  
"We do not!" They both yelled indignantly.  
  
Harry tried to control his laughter, but he couldn't. The looks on their faces were priceless. Ron was as red as a lobster and Hermione had her mouth pursed just like Professor Mogonnagal with her fists clinched.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Don't yell at Harry!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
Harry was in hysterics. He was holding his sides, and his eyes were watering. "You guys have got to stop! I can't breath! Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh!" He grabbed his side. He started to flinch, and sat down on the stairs. "You guys..."  
  
"You shut up Ron!"  
  
"Hermione sometimes you are an idiot!"  
  
"Ron you are always an idiot!"  
  
"You guys, something is wrong."  
  
They didn't hear him, because they were yelling to loud that they were going hoarse. Harry passed out.  
  
"Hermione I cannot stand you! You have become so insufferable that I find you unbearable! Come on Harry, let's go to breakfast. Harry? Where did he go?"  
  
"I don't know! Quit asking me, and find him yourself!" She turned around, and began to head towards the entrance.  
  
Ron turned around and scrunched his face (because he was doing a Hermione impression), "...find him yourself!" He mumbled that in a barely audible voice, and luckily Hermione didn't hear him. He decided to check in the dorm room but found him on the stairs. "Hermione come here!"  
  
"Ron I told you to stop telling me what to do!"  
  
"Hermione get over here now! It's Harry!" As soon as those words had left his lips she was standing beside him. "What do we do?"  
  
"Umm. Uh. Let's get him to Madame Pomfrey..."  
  
They eventually got to the infirmary, and Madame Pomfrey was not happy to see them, but when she saw Harry she immediately went to work.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't either. We were yelling at each other, and I went to find him to go to breakfast but I couldn't. I went to look for him and found him passed out on the stairs."  
  
"Do you know what happened to him?"  
  
"I think that you two should leave." She managed to say very comfortingly. Though she was very rude, she always managed to be comforting when something bad had happen. That meant that something bad had happened. But what had happened?  
  
They went to breakfast, and didn't say a word. People kept on asking them where Harry was their reply was, "He doesn't feel well today." They received their schedules after breakfast, but there weren't any classes today. They also got Harry's. They weren't mad at each other, but were mad about the way that they had acted. They both felt responsible for Harry. If only they hadn't been yelling they might have been able to help him.  
  
Deep down they knew that there was nothing that they could have done, but they wouldn't admit it.  
  
After breakfast they went back to the infirmary, but they weren't allowed to see Harry.  
  
"Do you at least know what is the matter with him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can't tell you right now, even if I did know."  
  
"Please Madame Pomfrey. Just tell us if he will be okay." Ron pleaded.  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry. Don't you understand?"  
  
"No Madame Pomfrey, I don't understand. If you were in my position would you understand?" Ron said.  
  
"I am not here to argue with you. Isn't that the reason why he is here in the first place?"  
  
Ron and Hermione were truly offended by what she had just said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey that was way out of line." Hermione told her. "Come on Ron, let's go."  
  
They left Madame Pomfrey there. She felt terrible for saying that, and she realized how terrible it was once it had left her lips. She wanted to tell them, but she couldn't.  
  
Authors Notes- Well that's the end of this chapter. Did you like it? I hope so. I am sorry that I ended it like that, but I needed a cliffhanger. What happened to Harry? Oh no! Will he be okay? Of course he is the main character, duh! Anyway, let me know that you think.  
  
Cleo2427- Yes, I am afraid that you will have to wait just like that rest of us. I love Little Ray of Moonlight05's story! You are so lucky that you have been in it. ^_^  
  
Little Ray of Moonlight05- I'm glad that that was enough Draco, and sorry that there wasn't any of him in this chapter. I love your new story! I cannot wait to see what will happen, or how it will end! ^_^  
  
Amo li Ragazzo- I'm glad that this story makes you laugh, but I don't think that this chapter will have made you laugh as much as the previous have. And I sorry that I haven't specified something's (thanks for pointing them out). It is in their 5th year (that is why there hasn't been any Oliver). And the tension... Well it has always been kind of thick between them (especially), but also the spew of mean words that they had in the chapter. Now that I have updated you have to too! ^_^ 


	8. The Beginning

Notes- Sorry, again I have taken quite a while to update. Well this chapter won't answer a lot of questions, but I have to have it or else it won't make sense. So I hope you like it. ^_^  
  
Ch.8- The Beginning  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know what I am supposed to think Minerva. This doesn't happen everyday... In fact, it has never happened this badly before."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"What can we do? Nothing. The school year hasn't even started and we are already off on a bad foot."  
  
"You need to focus on what is going on right now. After all this is over you can think about the future."  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry. I just hope that he will be fine. Does Poppy know what happened yet?"  
  
"No, but she is working on it."  
  
"Well I need you to tell Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger that I need to see them immediately."  
  
"I will go find them right now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Professor McGonnagal left Professor Dumbledore in the infirmary standing outside Harry's closed-in bed. He took a deep sigh. Harry was always getting in, or causing, trouble. Not always was it intentional. Harry had a good heart, but he wasn't very good at controlling it. He used his heart more than his head, which in some circumstances is a good thing, but not always.  
  
He left and went to his office. He had only been sitting for about 2 minutes, when there was a knock on his office door. Minerva McGonnagal walked in, and was closely followed by two very worried looking students. Dumbledore stood up. "Thank you for coming. You may have a seat. Minerva if you would please excuse us."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione and Ron sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. "I need to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head, and Ron grunted a reply.  
  
"Now, I need to know exactly what was going on when Harry fainted."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, and cleared his throat. "We were arguing, sir," he said very clearly. "He was standing on the stairs, and we weren't paying attention. We where just yelling. He was laughing at us.... and...."  
  
"We finally stopped yelling, and I decided that I didn't want to eat breakfast with them. Ron called out for Harry, but Harry didn't come. He went to check in his dorm room, and found Harry unconscious on the stairs. I... we don't know how long he had been like that, but it couldn't have been for more than 5 minutes."  
  
"As soon as I had found him, I yelled to Hermione for help. We brought him to the infirmary, and that is all we know."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Professor, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"I believe that you just did Hermione, but yes you may ask me another. I will try to answer it to the best of my ability, if I am able to answer it at all."  
  
"Is Harry going to be all right?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but I don't know that answer to that. I truly hope and believe that he will, but I am not certain."  
  
"Oh... Do you know what happened to him?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I do not know that answer to that either. As soon as I find out the answers to these questions I will tell you. Is there anything else?"  
  
"I do, Professor Dumbledore. Can we go see him?"  
  
"You may, but I have one more thing to ask of you. I know that you have told everyone today that Harry has been feeling ill, and I would like to ask you not to tell anyone... Not your friends, family, or anyone. Can you do this?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, professor."  
  
Ron was a little more hesitant than Hermione. He finally nodded his head. "So should we just keep telling people that he is sick?"  
  
"That would probably be the best. Don't worry the other professors will be informed of his situation, and will not tell anyone." There was a period of silence before Dumbledore finally cleared his throat. "Well that is all I have to say at this time. You may go see Mr. Potter. Tell Poppy that I have given you permission." He gave them a warm smile as they left his office.  
  
He sat at his desk, leaned back in his chair, and sighed heavily. He looked at Fawkes. "Alas, the storm has begun."  
  
Notes- Please don't send reviews that say, "I am really confused." Because in the end it will make sense, I promise. I want to apologize that it is so short, but I didn't know what else to write. Now that that is over with. On with the personal stuff.  
  
Little Ray of Moolight05- I'm glad you liked that chapter. ^_^ I hope that this isn't such a "major NOOO" ending. lol... Anyway,  
  
Cleo2427- Sorry I can't release that information at this time, it is too early! You will just have to wait! Remember patience is a virtue. ^_^ 


	9. Resentment

Notes- Well I feel terrible for making everyone wait like this. How will I make up for it? I hope that the chapter is extra good, because you had to wait so ling. None of my reviewers have patience! But it takes time to write a really good chapter... So here it is. Well at least I hope that it is good. The good news is that I will be updating sooner, because school is out. And right now I don't have any bad news, so I guess that that is good.  
  
Ch.9-  
  
The days went by slowly. Harry was still in the infirmary, and they could only visit him for 30 minutes each day. Hermione had been taking extra extensive notes, because she wanted Harry to have all the material for when he got out better. Ron had been really quiet. He didn't have anyone to play Wizard's Chess with. Well there were his brothers, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Lee... but it wasn't the same. Draco was really relentless.  
  
"Where's Potty? Mudblood is this the only question that you don't know the answer to?"  
  
"Leave her alone, Malfoy."  
  
"Finally some one talks... even though it is a Weasel." He started to laugh, and gave them the usual smirk. "This isn't any fun without Potter." They didn't respond, and they didn't even try to insult him. Draco knew that something was wrong. "Where is Potter? Not that I care."  
  
"He isn't feeling well."  
  
"Well, I hope that it's serious." Ron's face turned red. He tried to control his urge to punch Malfoy in the face. Hermione grabbed his arm. She gave him a look that said he had better leave Malfoy alone.  
  
"You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut, Malfoy." Hermione squeezed his arm and let go.  
  
"And you Weasley, need to learn your place. Which is just above rats and just below monkeys. You shouldn't even be allowed in Hogwarts. You are no better than garbage..." He was cut off by Ron's fist hitting him square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards. The fact that Ron had just hit him was still registering, and he quickly lunged at Ron. Hermione backed away from them. She didn't know who to feel bad for. Ron because he would be punished, or Malfoy because Ron was going to beat the crap out of him.  
  
Malfoy wasn't going down without a fight. He managed to get a really good uppercut in, but Ron then punched him in the stomach. He landed on the floor with a thud. Ron began to walk away cradling his eye. Malfoy refused to be beaten by someone like Ron. He picked up his wand and was about to mutter a curse, when Hermione pointed her wand at him and said, "Petrificus Totalus!" Malfoy froze right there, and fell flat on his back. Ron looked at Hermione with a confused look. "What I can't get a hit in too?" He laughed at her. It was good to hear them both laugh again. After much fighting they took Draco to the infirmary. "If we don't take him and he is discovered by a teacher, then we will be in even more trouble." Ron finally saw the logic of what she had said.  
  
Madame Pomfrey took one look at Malfoy, and shook her head. "These kids and their fighting. One day one of them will do some real damage." She fixed him up, and sent him on his way.  
  
"I can't believe this. I will get them both for this." He was walking to the door of the infirmary to leave when something caught his eye. It was a glint or glare from something like a mirror. He went to see what it was and it wasn't a mirror it was a pair of glasses. He looked at the owner of the glasses and was surprised. It was Potter. He had never seen him look so weak. He thought that for a moment he felt pity for him, but quickly banished that thought. Malfoy looked around to see if anyone was around, and no one was. He stood there a moment. "If anyone deserves to die, it's you Potter. You and all your friends. Your friends and their families. I promise that if you don't die now, I will kill you someday because of all the hell caused me." He could feel the anger in his very veins. It was making his skin hot. He had never hated someone so much before, and it felt good.  
  
He walked away for the motionless form that was Harry. Dumbledore walked around from behind the curtain. He looked down tenderly at Harry. "I never knew that he hated you that much. Hate that powerful can destroy a person... I only hope that somehow he can't live up to his promise." He stood there in silence with a placid face. He turned and left Harry to the care of Madame Pomfrey.  
  
*  
  
Hermione and Ron had brought Malfoy to the infirmary, but as soon as Madame Pomfrey took him they left. They had other more important things than to worry about Malfoy. They went to lunch.  
  
"Oy, Ron what happened to your eye?" asked his brother Fred.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ron, have you looked in the mirror lately? You have a black eye. What happened?" George was always the one to point out the obvious.  
  
"I tell you everything that you need to know don't I?" They shook their heads in agreement. "Well this is one of those things that you don't need to know."  
  
They looked rather shocked. "I never thought I'd see the day that Ron would get a backbone... Well at least towards us." George laughed at Fred's joke.  
  
Ron on the other hand wasn't laughing. Fred saw this, and didn't say anything else concerning the matter. George followed in his brother's lead.  
  
"So how are classes going?" George asked timidly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That's good. How about you Hermione?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Same here." Fred elbowed George in the ribs. He put his pointer finger vertically over his lips. Not another word was said between them at lunch.  
  
*  
  
Draco was really late for lunch. He came in and found a seat near Crabbe and Goyle. They were asking where he had been, and what had happened to his face. Draco said a few nasty words, but wouldn't tell them that he had gotten beaten up by Weasley. He ate some of the cold food, but it made him loose his appetite.  
  
After Crabbe and Goyle knew that he was done they walked with him to their next class which was Herbology. They walked slowly so that they could taunt as many people as possible. Draco didn't say a word he just sneered and leered at people. It didn't matter if they were older or younger. The only people they didn't pick on were in Slytherin. Everyone else was free game.  
  
*  
  
Madame Pomfrey went to check on Harry. "Heaven bless you child. You just can't keep yourself from getting hurt." She took his blood pressure, and left him. His diagnosis was still uncertain.  
  
  
  
Author Notes: I hope that you all liked that. I had a lot more Draco (because someone asked for him). And I had a little more action. Which is always fun to write. I'm really sorry that it has taken so long to update. I don't know how many times I have apologized, but it isn't enough.  
  
  
  
Cleo2427- I am so sorry that you have had to wait so long! I feel terrible! But hopefully my next chapter will be up soon. *cross your fingers*  
  
Juvenus- Don't worry you weren't.... too.... annoying. Hahaha! OH well. Yeah I like Fawkes too. I really liked writing about him, and hopefully I will use him later. ^_^  
  
Ray of Moonlight05- Well I am glad that the last chapter wasn't a "major NOOOO." But I can't grantee that there won't be some more of those, but hopefully they too will be good "NOOOO's". ^_^  
  
Amo il Ragazzo- Well that was a pretty long review! I am shocked that you don't have patience! You need it when it comes to my fanfics, because I often get a little blocked. But I am working on it. I hope that I didn't keep you waiting too long (although I know it was too long). But I can only apologize so many times. I am also waiting on your next chapter...... Hop to it! I love writing with Draco (aka Tom Felton), because he is so mean and nasty.... it is just great..... plus he is so cute! What can I say? I hope that that was enough Draco to suffice for now. But know that I am going to use a more of him. ^_^ And thanks for asking so politely.  
  
All Mighty Terrestrial- Thanks for reading this story! That was really nice! I hope that you update soon. But I am still waiting to come up with the "sense making" part. But I am well on my way..... or at least I think so. ^_^ 


	10. Luck of the Draw

Authors Notes- Well, I know that it has been a long time since my last update... But it isn't my fault this time. Ha! The site has been down! I know that I shouldn't be happy about this, but that just shows that is wasn't because I was lazy... That just makes me happy. ^_^  
  
Ch.10- Luck of the Draw  
  
As Harry lay in there unconscious, his mind was racing. He was in a never-ending dream state. I was like he had forgotten about his actual life altogether. He didn't worry about his classes, friends, Voldemort, Quidditch, Malfoy, or professors. He was just wandering around in a world that had not yet been discovered. Untouched by the hands of man and magic. Too beautiful even to be described. It was his own imagination, his own heart.  
  
*  
  
Hermione was in the library working on a potions essay. Ron had just left the Gryffindor dormitories, and was on his way to the library. He was turning to corner when two very large people ambushed him. It was Crabbe and Goyle. "What in the... Malfoy."  
  
"Weasley, fancy seeing you here."  
  
"Yeah, what a coincidence. Seeing me at my own school. Wow, talk about fate."  
  
"Your sarcasm wears on me."  
  
"Well, your face makes me feel ill. But I see that it healed well." Ron got a cocky grin on his face. "Too bad, it was an improvement..."  
  
Malfoy cut him off, "Perhaps we should do a few 'improvements' on your face as well. Personally, I think that we could manage to rearrange your nose for you."  
  
Crabbe raised his fist above Ron's head, and Ron gulped. But to his great luck Professor Sprout was walking by as this happened. Crabbe just froze; probably thinking to himself, 'if I just don't move maybe I won't be seen...' But unfortunately his plan didn't work. "Excuse me gentlemen, but what s going on here?"  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. Crabbe fumbled about for an explanation as he lowered his fist. "Ummm... uh... we were asking young Weasley here about our... umm... homework in... uh... Transfiguration. That's all."  
  
"Okay, but you don't need to use your fists to do so Mr. Crabbe."  
  
Crabbe shuffled his feet around nervously, "Yes, sir."  
  
Ron just gave Malfoy a look that said 'you are a prat.' Malfoy scowled viciously at him. Ron kindly walked away, and found his way to the library without any further interferences. He told Hermione what had taken place as soon as he sat down.  
  
"Ron you just got lucky... Extremely lucky."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But isn't that funny? You should have seen Crabbe. He looked like a little schoolgirl who was being punished by a nun. That is something that I hope I will never forget... I only wish that Harry was there." There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Yeah, me too." They went back to their essays and homework, trying not to dwell on thoughts of their missing friend.  
  
*  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe this! We almost had him... If it weren't for that professor..." Malfoy had a bitter scowl on his face.  
  
"Yeah he got real lucky." Goyle blurted.  
  
"Thanks for that brilliant deduction, Sherlock."  
  
"My name isn't Sherlock, Draco. It's Goyle."  
  
"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"  
  
"There is no need for name calling."  
  
"Goyle just shut it! I grow tired of your idiocies." Goyle looked at Crabbe with a confused look, but Crabbe just shrugged his shoulders. "We will get him... I swear it!" But his 'bodyguards' looked very uncertain of this.  
  
"If you say so." Goyle said under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Crabbe put his hand over his face, and shook his head.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with all this foolishness." He was talking to himself. Goyle gave him a look that said, 'are you crazy?' Malfoy just rolled his eyes. "We will get him... eventually."  
  
Notes- I know that this is really short, but I think that I like this chapter. It was really sappy at the beginning... And I apologize. I just think that the rest was kind of funny. Oh well that is just my opinion. Well if you have any suggestions, any at all, let me have them. Even if it is just to put another character in here. I will consider them all. I know that you are all anxious to know what is the matter with Harry, but the plot is thickening... That means that you will have to wait. Sorry. Well hopefully I will have another chapter shortly. ^_^  
  
And I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to update (I've had this written for months), but my modem got fried and I haven't even been able to get online. So I hope that you all like this chapter. ^_^  
  
Loverina- LOL! I know I have to get Harry up and better soon, and I'm working on it. ^_^ Ryce Lyke Whoa- Well it has been a while, and I'm trying to catch up on all your chapters. Amo li Ragazzo- That was a really long review, and I hope that this chapter (though long overdue) is to your liking. 


	11. Flickering Hope, Growing Rift

Disclaimer- I don't own any Harry Potter rights or anything. Unfortunately that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I don't even know if I own the plot. ^_^ Oh well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes- I don't know how some people can write these ridiculously long chapters that take like 10-15 minutes to read! The only thing I do know is that I can't do it. That is so sad... Oh well. I wish that I could but unfortunately God didn't bless me with that talent.... CRAP IT! ^_^ Well there isn't anything that I can really say about this chapter. There isn't any warnings... Except that is might be crappy. So read at your own risk.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.11- Flickering Hope, Growing Rift  
  
  
  
Classes went on just like normal. As did just about everything else. With a few exceptions... Quidditch for one, because they had to find a temporary seeker. And the occasional Wizard Chess game that Ron would play with his missing best friend. Or the occasional lecture Hermione would give to Ron, but would mistakenly say something like "you two." There were just odd pauses when nothing was said, but everything was heard.  
  
Another change was the fact that they weren't constantly looking over their shoulders for teachers... Being as how they weren't having any "adventures". Both Ron and Hermione felt very responsible for the current state that Harry was in, but neither of them even knew what his state was.  
  
The best way to describe their time together... Silent. Sure they talked, but there was no substance to their conversations. Empty.  
  
*  
  
Draco on the other hand, enjoyed the time that he had when Potter wasn't around. He enjoyed it so much because he knew where Potter was. Just the simple fact that he might be close to death gave Draco a permanent smile. He had this air about him that exuded an aura of content or blissfulness. No one could explain it, but one thing was for sure... He was happy.  
  
*  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked down at Harry. He was wearing the blue-striped pajamas that were the protocol for the patients in the infirmary. He had his head on the pillow and one hand beside him and the other lying across his stomach. "Poor child..." She turned and walked away from him. The hand that was resting on his stomach was motionless... But the pointer finger twitched. It lifted up in the air shakily, and it got halfway up before it went back down again... It landed softly beside his other fingers.  
  
His eyes fluttered open... But as soon as they had opened they had closed again.  
  
*  
  
Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room working on an essay for Charms. Ron was sitting across from her chewing on the end of a sugar quill. He was so bored that his eyes were lolling in and out of focus.  
  
"Hermione, you wanna play Exploding Snaps or something?"  
  
"Ron must it always be about fun and games?!" Hermione was screaming at him.  
  
"Hermione calm down, a simple yes or no will do."  
  
"No! You never study, and all you want to do is play games."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just trying to get my mind off of Harry."  
  
"Well do something productive... Or bug someone else."  
  
"What is your bloody problem? Can't you just get off my case for once? I didn't realize that I was 'bugging' you. " He emphasized the word 'bugging'. "God you are such a prat sometimes. You make it so hard not to hate you."  
  
Hermione looked flustered and offended. "Well I never..."  
  
Ron cut her off. "Hermione just keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Ron what is the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I just get tired of you. Year after year, you always nag me. And it isn't only me, it's also Harry. Trust me he feels the same way."  
  
Hermione gaped and gasped. "Well Harry isn't here anymore... And it's all your fault!"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione as though she had just punched him in the face. "What did you say?"  
  
"Ron... I..."  
  
"Don't talk to me. I don't want to see you right now. Just leave me alone." Hermione went to grab his arm. "Don't touch me!"  
  
Ron stood up and looked down at her. He gave her a look that made Hermione cringe. She couldn't look him in the eyes. He walked away furiously.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "What have I done?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Author's Notes (again)- Well that was impressively short. They keep getting shorter and shorter... Or maybe it's just my imagination... Oh well. I'm going to try to write one really long chapter... Just to see if I can accomplish it, because it is getting to hard to think up clever chapter titles. Is that a good excuse? I hope so, but it probably isn't. Yes, I think that I shall try to make the next chapter really long. So if it takes a while then you will understand, but I might just give up and write a short one (so please check up on this story).  
  
Now I must apologize for such a crappy example of what we commonly call writing. I am so sorry that you had to read that. Please accept my deepest apology. Thank you. 


End file.
